Resurrection
by PinKBuBBlesH
Summary: Prue and Andy back together, children of the Charmed Ones... life is chaos.


"I won't let you die Prue, I won't!" Andy screamed as he tried with all his might to protect his beloved, "You've got to stay alive and get through this!" Though he willed himself through all the pain to protect the one person he loved more than anything, his best wasn't good enough. He suddenly had the wind knocked out of him as he was shot with an energy ball. "I love you Prue..." Were his final whispered words as he fell in front of Prue's eyes.  
  
- 2 years later -  
  
Prue thought about Andy as she was fighting, once again, for the safety of magic and for her own and her sisters' lives. Magic had been exposed and she had not the slightest idea of what she was going to do. She found herself wishing Andy was alive, and that the hurt of his death had faded through the past two years that she had to recuperate. But the pain never left. She and Andy hadn't gotten a chance to start their lives yet, they had nothing set, and nothing planned. Prue wanted a family, with him! As all this was going through her mind, she was fighting the demon Shax... and a thought floated through her head. She was going to see Andy soon... she was going to see Andy soon. It was like a broken record... the words repeating. Andy... Andy... Andy... Andy. Concentration broken, Prue was blindsided and thrown into a wall. It wasn't long before she bled to death, before her sisters...  
  
Prue opened her eyes and sat up, thinking that she was at the manor on her bed. "Did I defeat Shax? Is magic saved?" She asked, hoping one of her sisters would answer. When no reply came, she glanced up and saw the sky and felt that she was sleeping on grass. "Where am I?" Prue frowned. Where had she been taken? She needed to find her sisters! Prue jumped up and saw a bright clearing, the problem was... there was a dark hole in the middle of the scene, breaking the tranquility. She wandered over to the dark hole and wondered why it was so black and looked so evil... she shuddered but stepped a little closer. Suddenly, someone, or something, tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
Prue jumped and turned around, it was definitely a person, and a man at that, but definitely not one she wanted to know. So, she looked at his feet and whipped them from under him, but amazingly her powers were enhanced, and as his feet slipped his entire body slipped with them, and she flipped him onto his back.  
  
Andy had watched when Prue sleep, he wanted to go to her but he knew he shouldn't. They hadn't met for two years, he didn't know if she looked any different. He suddenly saw her come to her senses, and walk to the reincarnation portal. "What was she doing?" he thought. Didn't she know well enough to leave it alone? Didn't she know where she was? She had died! It was only by the power of extreme strength did he keep Prue from the natural pull toward the portal, now she was messing up all his work by walking toward the damn thing. He had to stop her; he stretched out his fingers and lightly put them on her shoulder.   
  
The next thing he knew he was doing a summersault in the air and he flew down, flat on his back. "OWW!! What's your problem Prue?" Andy rubbed his back and tried to get up. "Don't you remember me? I'm Andy!"   
  
Prue looked at the man at her feet, "Andy? Is that really you?" She gasped. How could she not have known? He looked exactly alike, those same piercing eyes and that same thick hair. He was the person she had been pining for since the day that she couldn't see him ever again. "Where am I Andy?" She stared around her, "What is this place?"  
  
Andy stared at Prue. "Are you sure you don't know?" Prue stared at him back, "Of course not? Why should I... and why are you here? I thought you were dead!" Andy, still skeptical said one word. "Limbo." Prue's mind leapt. Limbo, Limbo... what was Limbo... all she could think of was the game Limbo, but a world? Wait, something was coming to her, and she quietly spoke the words she didn't want to hear "I'm dead? Andy... I'm dead?!" Andy shook Prue gently, "No, not yet, I'm still going to hold onto you, that black hole is the reincarnation portal, you'll be born into another body, so don't even go near it. It will suck you in, so just leave it alone!" He shook Prue's body again, "We're going to start the life we didn't have HERE, I promise everything will be all right."  
  
- 5 years later in the Halliwell Manor -  
  
Piper woke up; as she stirred she looked over at Leo. He had clipped his wings for her, and now he was by her side forever. As she thought about Leo, she automatically remembered the family she wanted to have with him. She looked down at her stomach, and sighed. Once again she had failed at conceiving. Two days ago her period had come again. She had so much hope, her period was never late and it was already 4 days late when she saw the disappointing stain on her underwear. Piper bit her tongue, not wanting to cry out loud. Things were just so different now that Prue was gone. In the 5 years that Prue had left, everything had changed. It seemed like the Charmed Ones weren't charmed any longer.  
  
Piper thought about Paige, the new sister. She was a disappointment. Not liking long term commitment, she had agreed to become a witch just for a fling, Paige lived in her own house, in her own life and after seeing how much time a witch had to give to her job, she just left the manor and "quit" so to speak. Piper had not hoped that Paige would fill the gap that Prue left... but she knew that she still had a responsibility to the magical world. Now with Paige having some affair with a man named Glen, more demons were coming up into the world knowing that no one would have to fight them. Piper herself hadn't fought any demons for the past three months; in fact she hadn't even used her powers for the last five months. The last vanquish was a close call but since there was only the power of two, Piper and Phoebe had to whip up a potion to fight the Borad Demon. After that incident, Phoebe decided that she couldn't stand to fight again, it hurt too much. Moving out was Phoebe's best choice... and that's what she did. She moved back to New York, leaving her job, her family, everything. Whenever Piper called Phoebe she kept on telling her what she had left behind, and Phoebe's answer was always the same. "What job? I was fired. What family? They are all dead to me." Those words hurt Piper so much. Piper didn't know what to do... what was it going to take to get her family back together? Piper's body shook, she just couldn't handle this anymore. As she sobbed into her hands, strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Its okay honey, its okay." Leo turned his wife toward him. He knew how hard it was for her, and he wanted to help. It was his nature. "How about this, I'll get us up to the elders and you can tell them how you feel, I'm sure they will help get the Charmed Ones back together." Piper looked into her husbands face. "Really? Will it work? You know how mean they are about this kind of stuff." Leo looked into Piper's eyes, "Really, it will all get better soon, they have to be worried too because of the balance of good and evil. With the Charmed Ones getting weaker and weaker, I'm surprised they haven't done anything yet. And one more thing, don't worry about the baby, it'll come when its ready." Leo hugged his wife tightly, but suddenly, the room swirled with bright lights! 


End file.
